


相性极差

by axrabbit



Series: 严肃龙诗文学 [2]
Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 玩武僧也很快乐
Relationships: 龙骑/诗人
Series: 严肃龙诗文学 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606222
Kudos: 2





	相性极差

**Author's Note:**

> 玩武僧也很快乐

分手是诗人提的，龙骑士觉得这点在意料之中，毕竟他已经没什么理由再把诗人绑在自己身边，刺耐，龙眼，都是过去式了。  
队友们觉得他两之间氛围怪怪的，但又看不出个所以然，吵架了？可默契并没有减少，闹变扭也这么别出心裁？  
如果不是诗人，龙骑士更偏向于找女人解决性欲，柔软的胸脯让人如坠天堂，但是诗人也很好，龙骑士最喜欢诗人了。  
事与愿违，他们愈行愈远，契机是诗人废了，字面意思，残废了，再也不能去做那些高难度的冒险了，就算恢复了手也不能好好使力，拉不动太重的弓，风蚀箭和毒咬箭的威力大不如前。  
那一天龙骑士把浑身是血的诗人背出来，场面太吓人，伤口横穿了肩膀，龙骑士差点直接吓哭，之后诗人一直感染发烧，意识模糊，龙骑士是真哭了，他从心底害怕，学者说这是最难挺过的时期，他不能忍受他的小百灵回归以太，他的小百灵用纤弱的翅膀给他挡住了致命一击，难道小百灵已经讨厌他到为他去死？龙骑士的理智都随着诗人的生息远去。  
白魔很想劝龙骑士休息一下，可看他那副鬼样子又说不出口，每天寸步不离地照顾着诗人，处理伤口上的脓水，一颗心都吊在嗓子眼。  
好消息是诗人的状况一天天好转。  
诗人的伤终究是好转了，可是诗人却叫龙骑士走，龙骑士没法，只能每天偷偷看诗人，心想自己可真是被讨厌了。  
真是坏事传千里！  
至此，他们分手这件事如同病毒扩散，龙骑士每天得在去诗人家的必经之路上揍几个递情书的，气死了，每天积累的怒气让龙骑士像个濒临爆炸的气球，总有一天要炸得惊天动地。  
那么可爱的人就是不是诗人，是一个伐木工，也会引得很多人爱慕吧……龙骑士有点委屈，眼泪不争气地流，把别人的情书撕得粉碎。  
“？”  
诗人以为龙骑士那榆木脑袋终于想开了，但事实上他太乐观了，夜袭这种浪漫的事情龙骑士是不能体会到其精妙的。  
龙骑士一直有着诗人家门钥匙，换平时他哪私闯敢啊，他怕连这小小的钥匙诗人都不给他留了，这回着实受了刺激。  
龙骑士把诗人按在床里，贪婪地吸取诗人身上沐浴后的香味，好香，熟悉的味道让龙骑士怎么吸都吸不够，尖利的犬齿在诗人肩膀上留下暧昧的痕迹，还有……口水，下身硬挺的鸡巴顶着诗人圆润的屁股，隔着诗人的睡袍磨蹭。  
“笨蛋龙骑……”  
龙骑士的手指夹住诗人胸前的乳环拉扯，立起来的乳头又疼又痒，诗人的后穴泛起空虚的感觉，穴肉不自觉地痉挛，好想被龙骑的大鸡巴操，偏偏龙骑那柄火热的长枪正贴着他的穴口抽插，诗人咽了口口水，屁股要湿了，那些跳跳玩具根本不能满足诗人，诗人需要龙骑的鸡巴堵住自己饥渴的肉洞，控制不住地发出娇媚的呻吟。  
都怪笨蛋龙骑……怎么那么笨，好想要被操。  
“叫得好骚，怎么，他不能满足你？”  
龙骑士语气不悦，意有所指地玩弄着乳环，把红肿的乳头扯出一个夸张的长度，诗人马上明白龙骑士这个傻逼又想错了，孺子不可教也，但是长期处于饥渴状态的身体让诗人身体发软，硬得发疼的阴茎一直在流水，睡袍前面湿了一片，当龙骑士粗糙的手掌钻进诗人的裤裆，握住诗人的下面时，诗人眼前发白，小脚趾蜷着，射了一裤子，龙骑士有些惊讶，把诗人从床里捞进怀里，掀起睡袍下摆，比之前瘦削的身体让龙骑士有些心疼。  
“怎么这么敏感，这就射了，还是我比较强吧？”  
诗人没有力气，只能气恼地瞪着龙骑士，眼眶红红的，好像被人类抓住失去自由的小精灵，龙骑士把诗人湿漉漉的内裤丢到一边，眼前的光景让他下腹一紧。  
“怎么写了我的名字啊？”  
诗人的下面剃得依然干干净净，软下来的阴茎根部扣了一个环，这太色了，过于冲击的场面让龙骑士脑袋发昏，他不能保证他能控制住接下来的举动，诗人的穴肉热情地吸着龙骑抹满润滑的手指，诗人稍微缓过劲，把龙骑士推倒床上，解开龙骑的裤链，用手扶着龙骑的鸡巴就往下坐，龙骑士体贴地扶着诗人的腰，诗人柔软的唇贴着龙骑士的臀部，后穴顺畅地吞吐龙骑士的肉棒，俨然把龙骑士当成了好用的按摩棒  
“你这个……傻逼……大笨蛋，你觉得我喜欢你什么，有刺耐？龙眼？还是你鸡巴大？你是不是……脑袋发育不好？”  
诗人言罢屁股狠狠一吸，龙骑士根本思考不出来话里的意思，只觉得得把这个小百灵鸟干死在床上，龙骑士双手箍住诗人的窄腰，把人钉在自己的鸡巴上，用力地顶弄诗人的前列腺，每次抽出来都带出好些液体和诗人放荡的呻吟，龙骑士仰头含住诗人的乳头，用舌尖戳弄乳孔，诗人浑身发抖，屁股吸得更紧了。  
“别弄那里……肿了”  
诗人想推开龙骑士毛绒绒的脑袋，没想到龙骑士变本加厉，叼着乳头不放，诗人只得把胸口送回恶狼的嘴边，眼里噙着泪，可怜兮兮的。  
“所以这都是你自己弄的？”  
龙骑士伸手摆弄两下阴茎环，诗人那挺翘的性器就跟着吐两口水，下身一片湿滑。  
“都是因为龙骑是笨蛋！”  
诗人的话还带着点小委屈，龙骑士只能用闷声狠干来作为回报，把那穴操得又湿又软，诗人扭头一口咬上龙骑士宽厚的肩膀，肉穴绞得很紧，龙骑士大力地操干那点软肉，粉色的媚肉都被操翻出来，在诗人干性高潮的时候还不放过，直到诗人的阴茎好像失禁一般喷出透明液体才射在里面。  
“好湿……”  
龙骑士的腹肌上全是诗人的淫液，龙骑士抹了一些，擦在诗人失神的脸蛋上，想想还不满足，又去亲吻诗人喊得干裂的嘴唇。  
“这就不行了吗？”  
诗人缓慢地直起上身，龙骑士可以清楚地看见被自己蹂躏得又红又肿的乳头，坠着环让诗人动一下都感觉难耐，而小百灵鸟用轻佻的语气调笑他，明明嗓子都哑得唱不出歌了，龙骑士果断地把诗人压在身下，把修长的双腿按在胸前，这个姿势让诗人感到明天腰和腿都不能要了，也使得诗人不能好好地含住后穴里的精液，白浊的液体顺着被操得发红的穴口流出来，又被龙骑士操回去。  
“……”  
一觉醒来腰酸背痛的诗人就看见龙骑士——现在应该叫他武僧，带着拳套，穿着露肉的小背心，诗人甚至可以看见昨天他咬在龙骑身上的牙印，看着这身经过精心锻炼的肌肉，诗人觉得他又可以了，但是身体情况实在是不支持，诗人决定先把折磨人的乳环取下来。  
“我完全明白了！你的心意！龙骑士真不是好东西，所以我决定玩这个打拳的了！”  
龙骑士，哦不，武僧露出了一口白牙，看得诗人真想打碎他。


End file.
